How the Dragon Got the Princess
by Foxxxy the Stripper
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of Fiore and the whole kingdom's sweetheart. At a young age, she lost her mother to a severe illness. Her last request, don't cry unless they're happy tears and show kindness, no matter who or what it is. Natsu, a dragon whom everyone hates. His world is dark and lonely, until he spots Lucy. He decided then and there that she will make his loneliness go.
1. She Was There

She was beautiful. The most beautiful girl in Magnolia. Her hair was as golden as the sun and had eyes as beautifully warm brown as ones ayes could get. Her body was perfect in every single way. No scrapes, scratches or bruises anywhere in sight. Her perfect skin shone like a warm inviting light that no one could compare to. Her smile was always warm and inviting and spoke sweet kind words every day. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, and she was the princess of Fiore.

Naturally her father, Jude Heartfilia, was king. But alas, sadly, her mother Layla had died many years prior do to an illness that had overcome her health. Her last words to her daughter, as that little girl cried, were, "Please don't cry tears of pain my dear sweet child. Let those tears my ones of joy the next time you cry. I will always be here, in your heart. Remember my words my darling, for I love you. Remember my teachings, always show your kindness no matter what. Everyone deserves that much." And that is just what little Lucy had done. 17 now, she never once cried a tear of sadness and pain and always showed kindness to everyone. For the 12 years left alone, left in a dark place, but her smile never showed it.

Jude, however, couldn't stay happy. He had lost his wife, the love of his life. And his little Lucy was the exact copy of Layla. He couldn't handle it. It broke his heart every time he looked at her. So what else cold her do but avoid her? Spending all his time in the throne room, in meetings, hell, he even ate dinner at a separate time than her. When he hosted balls, she was forced to wander the halls or stay in her room, he was never allowed to go. He turned into a bitter man in the past twelve years. It was a sad sight really, but he was too stubborn to see.

Being a princess was hard work, and lonely, especially when you're an only child. Luckily, she had her servants. The closest ones being her maid, Virgo, her body guards, Loke, Taurus and Capricorn. She grew up with them and they all loved her as equally as she loved them. Sure her life wasn't perfect, but she was happy none the less. And let me tell you, she couldn't imagine another life. And yes there were little things she wanted to change in her oh so exciting life but that didn't make it unbearable. As far as she could tell, her life was perfect.

Tonight, her father was hosting anther ball, and yet again, she was forced to stay away from it. She went out to her balcony to look up at the stars and dream. She didn't even hear Loke walk up behind her. "Forced to stay away again, hmm hime?" He asked her. She sighed. "Loke, is it wrong to feel mad and hurt?" She had answered him. He chuckled and said, "No, of course not. In fact it's perfectly natural." "I just- wish, that my life had a little more flare, ya know?" He couldn't help but smile at her day dreams. "Well, how's about we do something dangerous tonight?" He asked with a mischievous sound in his voice. "Oh yeah? Like what my good sir?" She asked with suspicion and a little bit of curiosity.

"You and I cold head to my room an-"He had started but quickly interrupted by Lucy yelling at him, "No, absolutely not! Loke oh my god, you're such a pervert!" She said while laughing. "Actually I was thinking we could play a game like Dungeons and Dragons but you know, now that you mention it, that other suggestion sounds pretty good too." "Loke…" She said with a chastising tone. He lifts his hands in the air defensively. "Okay…okay. It was just a suggestion. But if you don't like those options, then how's about we sneak out of the palace?" She rolls her eyes at the ridiculous suggestion. "Oh yeah," She asks, "And do what? There is nothing to do for me out there. Besides our grounds are too huge to escape at night." "Well that's true. But instead of leaving the castle grounds, why don't we visit a special someone?" She gasps at his statement. "You don't mean?" He nods and grins. "But father forbids anyone form going there. Not even I." "Exactly hime. That's why we're going to be sneaking. So what do you say? Up for excitement, a challenge?" And of course, she couldn't say no.

She was here. After twelve years of loneliness, she was finally able to see her again. Lucy slowly walks up to the head stone, nervous about being caught. She stands there for a moment, confused on what to say. "Uhhh, hi momma. I know I have never come to visit and I'm sorry. I should have come sooner I know, but father forbade it. What can I say? I'm happy. Loke and everyone keeps me company when father is unable too. I haven't cried a single tear of pain since you left. I make people smile all the time too! I just wish something can happen. I'm 17 and I still haven't fallen in love yet. Is it because I'm not ready? I wish it would happen. I'm tired of this lonely life. Oh no! I love all my friends, I just- want more." Loke was standing back a ways. He wanted to give some alone time with Lucy and her mother. Yet as he did, something just didn't feel right.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX**

He was flying overhead when he smelled a luscious scent. It was the most powerful smell he had ever smelled. It was sweet, yet earthy. The scent came from directly down below. And he had heard her whole conversation. So she wanted something to happen eh? He swooped down and followed her scent. When he had found her, he picked her up with his claws. He wanted, no, needed her. From now on she was his. She could bring light to his dark, lonely world. No else would, he was a dragon. But she was different, he could tell. And he will learn to love him as he will learn to too.


	2. The First Encounter

Author's Note: So hey guys…I know you normally don't read these things(hell, I barely fucking do), but I would like to thank my followers and that one review. I love to write…not just for my enjoyment but yours too. Please remember I am still just starting out on this story, and I will make plenty of mistakes. And I know I didn't write that last part with passion because my sad music had changed. But no worries I will try my best to explain why Loke didn't do anything.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit SHIT!' thought Loke. One minute he was watching Lucy from afar and next thing he knew…BAM! A dragon came and swooped her up; just like that. He was too fast. 'A dragon,' he thought, 'Out of all the things to cause harm to Lucy, A FUCKING DRAGON?! The king will have my head for this.' He knew they weren't supposed to be out here, but he wanted to show her kindness as she had done to him.

 _Loke walked out onto the balcony, where he caught her gazing out at the stars. He had also noticed a wrapped box next to her. "Hime, I always find you out here gazing at the stars." he had told her. She turned around, a little dazed until her eyes landed into his. She smiled a sincere smile. "Loke." she whispered his name, pain obvious in her voice. Today was the day, the day of her mother's death. "Hime, I know you're hurting right now. I came to see if you wanted some company." Of course she nodded. She hated being alone on this day in particular, and Mavis knew where her father was since he never spent this day with her._

 _He brought her into a hug, expecting her to cry, but the tears never came. "Hey Loke?" she asked. "Do you know why I love to gaze up at the stars all the time?" Why would she ask that, whatever he was curious anyways. So he gave her a grunt. "When I look up, I can feel her, ya know? When I was little we used to go star gazing and she would always tell me the stories of the constellations. When she passed, I imagined she went up to the stars. She always spoke as if they were our friends; like they held some sort of magical power to spread love and happiness around." Those words touched him, like the warm sun upon your skin. "Hime…" he breathed._

 _She started to laugh a little. It confused him, why would she be laughing? "I almost forgot Loke," she picked up the package and handed it to him. "Happy birthday!" "I- wha- ho- huh?!" was all he could muster up. Lucy giggled. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you either. You've been there for me and I figured you could use this…" He opened the package. I was a newly tailored suit. Perfect in every way. The one he wanted. As a guard he wore all brass armor. "Hime…it's…it's the one I've been wanting. How did you get it?" All she did was smile. "Can't say." She told him. "As long as you're happy then I know I'll be happy."_

Loke stood in front of the ballroom doors. He took a quick breathe and made his way to the king. He was with a blonde man who went by the name of Sing. Loke had heard the last of their conversation. "…I agree, my daughter would make an excellent wife for you." "Thank you Your Highness." Jude turned his head to see Loke there. "What is it Loke?" he grunted. "It's Lucy My Lord" Jude suddenly became colder at the mention of his daughter's name. "What about her?" he hissed. "Well, you see, she uhhh" "Well?! Get on with it boy, spit it out!" "She was capture by a dragon Your Highness." He was silent for a couple of seconds to process what had just happened. "WHAT?!" he exploded. He was so loud that literally everything stopped. The music, the dancing.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lucy woke up on a hard floor. She had a headache, and her whole body was sore. What the hell happened to her last night? Oh yeah she was captured by a dragon. Speaking of which, the dragon just came in to find her stir awake. To say she was scared is an understatement. It took everything she had to freak out. "Uhhh, hello there Mr. Dragon." All it did was puff smoke from its nose. Her stomach growled. She blushed from surprise and embarrassment. Luckily the dragon had brought a whole bunch of fish. But sadly they were all raw. "Thank you, but I can't eat this. I need a fire to cook all this. I also need sticks." Of course the dragon had realized that and dropped them from his other claw. And she had a very merry feast, well as merry as it can get when all you have is fish.

When she was done she wanted to exit the cave but the dragon wouldn't let her. She was dirty and she wanted to bath. She needed to find someplace. "I need a bath." she said. "You found those fish in a lake or a river somewhere and I want to get this dirt off, will you please let me out so I can find my way, or at least will you be so kind to show me?" All it was huff and started walking. Lucy had to run to catch up, but she lagged behind. Well Mr. Dragon was a little peeved that she was so far behind, so he scooped up by her dress with his mouth and carried her there. They passed the river where it had caught her fished and kept walking on. 'Whaaa?' thought Lucy. He wouldn't let her bathe in a dirty river, no this little beauty deserved better. So he dropped her at a hidden spring.

It was a beautiful sight, and had healing abilities to top it off. She was clean and refreshed…but her dress. Oh my Mavis it was too dirty and kind of torn. "I need a new dress." she mumbled. Of course the mighty dragon heard her and he would go find something first thing. He brought her back to the cave, thinking she wasn't quite ready to see _that_ place yet. The sun was already setting by the time they got back and he was ready to sleep. He lied down and she just stared at him. He nudged her gently to lie down, which she did and passed out from the realizing what had happened and eating so much.

By the middle of the night, the dragon had heard her shivering like crazy. It got quite annoying for him. So he brought her closer to him. Luckily for her, he was a fire dragon and fire dragons emit heat. She relaxed instantly, snuggling up to him. If dragons could show emotion on their face, his would show a giant shit eating grin plastered across his.

Author's Note: Okay guys thanks for reading…Also if you noticed that instead of calling the dragon Natsu I call it him, you'll find out why later. Thanks a lot!

-Lori Elirc


	3. You're So Special To Me Now

**Author's note: OH MY LORD I FORGOT TO SAY THIS! But I'll say it once through the series. I own no rights to Fairy Tail, got it? It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

That morning, Lucy had awoken to birds chirping and fresh, crisp air. With cooked fish. She gazed down at her dress and grimaced. 'Ugh, I need a new dress.' She walked out of the cave to find the dragon, sitting by the cave looking ahead in a fierce manor. It was as if- no it couldn't have could it? It was like it was standing guard, making sure she wasn't disturbed or hurt. How sweet. She walks up to it and puts her hand on his side. It was so small compared to his huge body. He looked down on her and she looked up and smiled. "Good Morning." she told him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Smelling the fish, she walked over and grabbed one, thankful she had food. While she was eating, she was lost in thought and didn't even notice where the dragon went. But when he came back, she still hadn't noticed so he nudged her. She fell faced first into the ground while letting out a cute little eep! 'Cute' thought the dragon. She pushed herself back up and did a little giggle. "Well if that was your way of getting my attention, Mr. Dragon, then it worked." she said to him while beaming with a giant smile. Feeling warmth in was far off the track. He was on fire on the inside. This little human was going to be the death of him, and he barely even knew her!

He lifted his claw and released what he was hold. Out dropped some clothing. She quickly went to the cave to change. What he had given her wasn't a dress like women should wear. No, it was a white peasant top and forest green tights that hugged her curves in the right places. She just wore her pink flats as shoes, it didn't really matter, as long as she had shoes. She noticed the dragon staring at her. His stare was intense. His face may not have showed it but, his eyes showed curiosity, content and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. Oh well.

Out in the open and nothing to do she looks at the dragon and asks, "Can we go somewhere?" What the flying fuck? Why would she ask that? Well shit, at least she wasn't asking to go home. Or crying or screaming. So if it was anything but, he would comply. He lowered himself into laying position so she could climb aboard the S.S Dragon love. When she got on he stood up and walked to an open area and started to fly. Lucy, at first, was terrified and scared as hell and clung to the dragon as hard as she could, but after a couple of minutes, she was okay with it. Hell, more than okay. She was fucking ecstatic and started to whoop with joy!

The dragon ended up landing in a meadow. It wasn't just an ordinary meadow. No, this meadow was a luscious and perfect paradise. The grass was really green and holy hell almost every flower you could imagine were growing there. There were Lily's and forget me nots. Tiny little Daises and tulips beyond you can imagine. It was perfect.

" _Mommy, when I grow up I want my own private garden." Lucy said to her mother. All Layla could do was smile at the little 5 year old. "Oh yeah? And what will your garden be like?" "My garden will have every flower there ever was. Everyone will be jealous of my garden!" Her mother frowned at her statement. "Lucy, why make everyone jealous, when you can make them happy and smile instead?" Lucy had to think a moment before she realized, her mother was right. "You're right mommy! My garden will be there for everyone to enjoy and smile at!"_

Lucy's eyes began to water. It was her garden, the one she wanted and dreamed of as a little girl. It simply wasn't her's, her's to be exact. No this one was better. It was free and had a natural beauty to it. She walked up the dragon and gave him a big hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much. This is beautiful." The dragon himself was surprised to get a hug from this girl. But none the less, he enjoyed it and nuzzled his snout into her hair as if he was saying, 'For you? Anything.' She spent the whole day here. Enjoying the scent of the flowers, the softness of the grass and she even played tag with the dragon. Of course she lost…but that's beside the point. She had fun, ACTUAL fun! She hadn't had this much fun for herself since her mother had passed away. Her smile couldn't leave her face at all.

But then came time to leave, so she could eat bathe and sleep. That night when they sat down around a small fire to keep warm, Lucy couldn't help but wonder. "I wonder…do you have a name?" A name? Shit…it had been hundreds of years since anyone used his name. Hell he didn't even remember it. He looked away in agitation and pain. "Oh, I'm sorry. Can I give you a name?" He grunted and puffed out smoke, as if to say 'Yes.' She had to think for a moment and then it sprang on her. "Natsu," she said. "I'll call you Natsu. Your scales remind me of summertime.

 _Grandine looked at her newly born son. "What should we name him?" asked Igneel. Grandine looked at his salmon tuff of hair on his head. "Natsu. We shall call him Natsu." Igneel looked at his wife strangely. "Natsu? My dearest are you sure? He is the crowned prince after all." She smiled at her baby boy. "Yes, it's the perfect name for him. Besides his hair reminds me of summer, don't you think?" He looked down at his heir. Of course the boy reminded him of summer. Damn wife being right. But he laughed a hearty laugh and told his beautiful wife, "Of course my dear. Natsu is a perfect name._

That name that was it! That was it! It was what his mother had named him hundreds of years ago! But how the hell did she guess it anyways?! Who the hell cares because it was his name! He nuzzled his snout into her hair with many affection. She laughed. "Okay, okay. I get it. You really like the name. I like it too. It…suits you well. Natsu picked her up and headed into the cave to sleep. And like the last time, she snuggled up to him. This time it wasn't his side, this time it was his face. And Natsu could see her facial expression. It was one of true bliss. 'This,' he thought. 'This s mine, forever.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Loke was with the king discussing on the matters of Lucy. "What shall we do sire?" asked Loke. Jude had to think long and hard. Dragons were known to hide. Especially with the secret in his family for so long, he knew the reason why too. He had to get Lucy back. He had already promised her to this Sting fellow anyways. His top priority was to get Lucy home, as quickly as possible. "Send _her_ out." he told Loke. "But sire, are you sure? She's quite dangerous and could very well hurt Princess Lucy in the process." "But we must get her home, and quickly. And _she_ does her job fairly fast, so yes my decision is _her._ " Not liking his answer but complying anyways, because he's a bastard of a king, he told his second in command, "Go retrieve Erza Scarlett. Tell her she has a new mission.

 **Author's Note: So there it is guys! New chapter! Yay! And so fast too! New secrets and shiiiiiiit. Stay tuned to find out. Read, review, favorite I don't care…as long as you enjoy it.**

 **-The vampire queen**


	4. Free My Curse

_4 year old Natsu and his father, Igneel, were sitting outside the royal chambers. Screams of agony from Grandine and be heard all around the castle. Natsu was nervous, no petrified, for is mother. Then, all of sudden, the screams stopped and the wailing of a newly born baby could be heard. A maid had come out and Igneel stood with a worried expression on his face. "Your Highness, if you would come with me please." she told him. He looked down at little Natsu and said, "Stay here son." Of course Natsu waited and while he was waiting, his cousin Gajeel Redfox. "Hey ash face." he greeted. Natsu scowled._

 _"Shut up lightning rod! Besides, what are you doing here anyways?" "I'm here to visit numb nuts. And I heard Aunt Grandine was having a baby." Natsu's eyes shot out in realization. "Oh! I thought she just got fat from eating too much!" All Gajeel could do was role his eyes. Igneel soon walked out of the room. He had a sincere smile on his face when he looked down at to two boys. "Would you like to see your little sister Natsu?" He gently nudged the oy inside to the giant chamber. In the middle of the room there was a huge bed, and resting there was his mother, and something in her arms. The two boys walked up to Grandine and saw a teeny tiny baby resting in her arms. "Natsu," said his mother oh so gently. "Meet your new baby sister, Wendy."_

 _Wendy was an adorable little shit. She had this blue hair fuzz on her head and smiled at the sound of Grandine's voice. Natsu smiled at his little sister. At that moment he vowed to never let her get hurt and Gajeel didn't find her so annoying that he wanted to punch her in the face. Grandine smiled and said, "Isn't she precious? Protect her boys, with all you can. Now Natsu, time to wake up." "Huh?" was all he can manage. "C'mon Natsu wake up. Wake up. Waaaaaaaaaaaaake uuuuuupp._

Natsu awoke to Lucy patting his head and saying his name. Jeez, another memory. Why are they all coming back now? Whatever though. He just pushed it to the back of his mind. He's been alone for hundreds of years, so why remember he had a family. Call him selfish, but ah well. He just wanted to focus on Lucy, _his_ Lucy. At the moment, her attention towards him was all that mattered.

For the past couple of weeks Natsu left really early in the mornings to go to the _place_ and give her special items. The first time he brought her a golden brush and a silver mirror. He then brought jewels and little trinkets to keep herself entertained. He also brought a brass harp, which Lucy knew how to play. And to say Lucy wasn't grateful or happy was a big fat LIE. She was bubbly and sweeter than she had ever been. And it had been all because of Natsu. 'Father always told me dragons were bad. Had he lied? Or is Natsu different? It's almost as if he was a human, trying to woo me…nahhhhhhhhhh' she thought to herself.

They ate that morning and they Natsu took her to their special meadow. She was happy. Happier than her old life she was leading. And for about a couple of day now, she realized, she didn't want to go back. She wanted to spend her time with Natsu. Just Natsu, and she was fine with that. She realized that the servants would miss her, but her father wouldn't. Plus she could see her mother with the stars. It was decided then. She would spend the rest of her life with Natsu. Fuck her father. Staying with Natsu for some reason made her blush. In a sense, you could say she liked Natsu. Wait…oh sugar honey and ice tea. She was fucking crushing on a dragon…A DRAGON. But eh, Lucy just shrugged it off.

She looked at Natsu and said, "Hey Natsu?" He puffed in acknowledgement. "I want to stay with you forever. I mean sure you kidnapped me, but to me? It was more like my rescue from my tiny hell. Thank you." She hugged him for a really long time. Whelp, this is what you got for liking a dragon. But those words made Natsu realize something; Lucy was ready. She was more than ready to take her to _there._

Natsu lied down and looked at Lucy, as if he was saying, 'Get on.' "You want me to get on? Well okay. But why are we leaving so soon? It's only- WOAHHH!" He flew up high in the air, past the cave and into the mountains. The air was thin so he had to make sure and fly low enough so his dear Lucy couldn't faint. Moment later, they arrived at a castle. It was the grandest castle she had ever seen! Even better than her own. It had 5 stories and was Flaming red and pure white all around. It was weird that he had brought her here but oh well. As long as Natsu was here with her, she was all right.  
That night she explored the castle while Natsu kept watch so she didn't get lost. She even got to sleep in a real bed again, while Natsu slept in the court yard. But it was weird sleeping alone now. So she just went outside and had snuggle time with Natsu. At first he was surprised, but he didn't really mind. As long as it was _his_ Lucy. Don't know if I's from being a dragon so long in pain or just plain stupidity, but Natsu didn't couldn't realize that he liked the blonde princess. Oh well, he'd realize it sooner or later.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **(Btw Lemon…skip if you don't like)**

Erza Scarlett had been searching for weeks now and no progress had been made. Hell Even with that annoying bastard Sting couldn't find her. All she wanted to do was relax a little. So for the night they set up their tents and decided to ret for the night. Erza was in her tent and decided to strip down to her birthday suit. A couple minutes later Jellal Ferdananz walked in and in his mind, it was a very pleasant sight to see. He himself even stripped. "Hello my darling." Jellal told Erza. "Hello yourself handsome." No other words were spoken after that. He had captured her lips with his own. He wanted more, to deepen the kiss, he licked her lips, begging for entrance. They explored each other's mouths while hands explored each other's body. Jellal's had found her soft spot in her womanhood and started to massage it. She gave a moan in satisfaction, which got his member even harder than it already was. It started to twitch in pain. They stopped the kiss and Erza waited to see what was next. He pushed her onto the bed with force.

In bed, with Jellal? She didn't mind being the one controlled. He left kisses all over her body in a sweet torturous way. He slipped on finger into her woman hood and Erza bucked and moaned. In entered a second and finally third. It was too much. She wanted more. "Jellal," she moaned. Her womanhood was as wet as can be. "Please stop. I need you!" And was all it took. He positioned himself right and entered. He stopped to see if she was comfortable. She rolled her hips in anticipation. His shaft kept pumping into her. She was in pure bliss. He was a little rough with her but she didn't mind. In fact, she kind of liked it. He climax almost here. "Jellal! I'm almost-Ugh! Fuck!" "I know Erza I know." Soon after she came. Jellal went on about three or four more pumps 'till his climax happened.

 **(It's over guys. Open your eyes now)**

Jellal pulled out but was too exhausted to get off. "Erza Scarlett Ferdananz. God I love you." She giggled and was about to respond when a low ranking officer came outside her tent and said, "Captain." She was pissed off beyond belief now. She grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around herself and opened the flap yelling, "WHAT?!" The officer just shook in fear and said, "W-we think we may h-have found something c-captain." Oh, well shit f that was the case then she shouldn't have gotten so angry. She got dressed and let the officer guide her to a cave, telling Jellal to get dressed and help. What they had found was a cave. Outside was a tiny campfire, newly used from the morning, but on the inside was a very different story. Many jewels and trinkets were found inside and, the princess's dress.

Sting had just entered the cave to find Erza hold Lucy's dress. "Let me see that." He told her. She complied and handed it to him and he sniffed it. He had a special nose and he found her scent. Oh no, they had headed _there._ "Good news captain. I have her scent and know where she is headed, bad news is it may takes months to get there." She nodded in approval. "TROOPS!" she exclaimed. "HEAD OUT! FOLLOW STING!"

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Lucy awoke the next morning to the ground shaking. She looked around and found two dragons staring at them. One looked like iron and the other was blue. Out of instinct, Lucy eeped and hid behind Natsu. But it was like Natsu knew them. He picked her up with his mouth and dropped her in front of him. But she still backed into Natsu. But he backed away. The blue dragon was the first to approach her. She did a quick sniff and the nuzzled her. The other dragon sniffed her and then nudged her as if to say, 'You're alright.' The iron colored dragon and then lied down and a small girl had jumped off of him and came running up to her. "Hi! I'm Levy! Who are you?" she asked. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Levy's eyes widened. "The princess? Oh wow! Sorry that Gajeel and the other Dragon scared you. They just wanted to see the other scent with him." She pointed at Natsu. "Natsu? You know these dragon?" He huffed a yes. "So you named him Natsu?" "Yeah he really liked it." "So did Gajeel. It was if it was actually their name." They stopped their conversation when the blue dragon came up and nuzzled Natsu. Hmm odd.'

Levy and Lucy became great friends. They chatted for the rest of the day until they all left, leaving Lucy and Natsu alone. It was quiet, but nice. She had Natsu all to herself again. And she loved it. They both ate and went to sleep peacefully. "Natsu," Lucy whispered think he was asleep. "I love you." And with that she fell asleep. Until morning, when Natsu was gone and a teenage boy had taken his place. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Author's Note: What the fuck just happened?! Hehehehehe well wouldn't you like to know?**


	5. The Prince Has Returned

**Author's Note: So I am probably guessing here as to why you may be wondering why Lucy had said I love you this early into the game. I need you all to remember that Lucy is a naïve 17 year old girl who has never experienced something like this before. Natsu is the first person (or shall I say animal) to actually show her some attention and devotion. She loves it and doesn't want to let it go. Some people experience it, but it's sadly not with that right person. In Lucy's case it's her first and only Love who found her. And if you're wondering what Sting's importance in this story is…just you wait. SHOCKER SHALL COME IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! Oh and Natsu's so stupid, he didn't hear Levy exclaim that she got to meet Lucy Heartfilia, princess of Fiore.**

To say Lucy was scared, was a HUUUUUGE understatement. She freaked the fuck out! Here stood a salmon haired man, naked, confused. She screamed the life out of her lungs and ran. Ran like Jack the Ripper was on her ass. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." "W-wait!" the man yelled. Of course she didn't listen. HE WAS A NAKED MAN WHO SHE JUST WOKE UP TO! He chased her, I mean, what else could he do?

"Lady! Hear me out!" he yelled at her. She just ran and ran. All the way to the throne room to be exact. And now she was trapped, nowhere else to go. The man walked up to her, slowly and seriously. Oh god, he was about to rape her, she just knew it! "St-stay away from me!" she exclaimed in fear. "No! Not until you hear what I have to say!" he bellowed back. "Look, I am that same dragon who took you from that castle." He stared intently at her. She looked into his eyes, and realized something, he was serious and those were the same onyx eyes that Natsu had. "N-Natsu?" she asked. He smiled gently at her. "Yeah, it's me pretty lady." "It's uhhhh it's Lucy. But you know, now that you're a human, can you tell me your real name?" He was confused. Natsu was his name, she already knew this. "It's Natsu. You got it right the first time Luce." "Luce?" A shit eating grin spread across his face. "Yeah, it's what I'll call you. I like it, don't you?" Slightly blushing she said, "Uhhh, yeah sure, I don't mind." "Hey Luce?" "Yeah Natsu?" "I never really got to respond to what you said last night but," I pulls her into a tight embrace. "I love you too." She felt warm but was also extremely embarrassed too. She started squirming, trying to get out of Natsu's grasp. He let go confused.

"Luce, are you okay?" he asked. "I-I'm fine. But can you please put some clothes on?!" "Huh?" Finally realizing he was stark naked in front of his Lucy he blushed. "Hehehehe, be right back!" He ran and moments later he came back in an outfit fit for a prince. It fit him perfectly. Red slacks and jacket with a black shirt partly buttoned and black dress shoes. "Wow, I can't believe this still in perfect condition, considering how long it's been." he mumbled to himself. Lucy looked at him with shock. He looked like a prince. Perfect in every way. She looked so simple compared to him. You know, peasant top and tights and all. She looked away in shame. Natsu, however, noticed this and asked, "Luce what's wrong now?" She mumbled, but he couldn't hear her. Or he could but wanted to tease her. "What, I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, speak louder?" "I said, you look perfect! Extremely handsome even. And I just look like a peasant compared to you." She was disappointed. So this, quite naturally, upset Natsu.

"Hey, I have plenty of dresses that should fit you in my castle if you want to wear any. They're as fancy as my suit, okay?" She nodded her head happily. So he guided her into one of the rooms and picked out a dress that he found perfect. He handed it to her and left her to her privacy so she could change. When she had stepped out his jaw dropped low, to the ground. Her hair was intricately done into a part bun and many curls with a pink bow keeping the bun in place. Her dress was perfect on her. The dress was a princess dress and had off the shoulder straps that went straight across her chest. And it showed off the perfect amount of her giant bosom. The bodice had a couple of light pink bows going down on a row in the center.

Natsu made the right choice in a woman. He pushed her up to the wall, both hands on the wall, trapping her. All he could do was stare, and inch closer slowly to her face until he could feel her breath on him. He looked into her eyes for permission. She nodded a little and closed her eyes and slightly pursed her lips in acceptance. That's all it took. The kiss was neither too rough nor too light. It was to show how much he loved her, craved her, wanted her, needed her. He nipped and tugged at her lower lip, teasing her and making her moan out in pleasure. He licked at her bottom lip for entrance and she opened for him. Both exploring each other's mouth. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Natsu was the one to break the kiss so he could nip and lick at her neck and chest. She moaned louder.

His hands left the wall and explored every nook, cranny, and curve of her body, until they found her panties. He started to pull them off, but Lucy came to and said, "S-stop!" with lust still in her voice. Luckily Natsu stopped. "What's wrong? Did I mess up?" She shook her head. No that wasn't it. He was perfect in every way, but still she wanted to do things right. "Natsu, we can't do it like this." He shrugged. "Then we'll go to a bedroom." She shook her head again. "No I mean, yeah, I love you, but we're not even married. I want to do things right." 'Oh shit, she's right.' He thought to himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize. When I was a dragon, we just had an urge to find a mate, but that was it. I forgot, we're human." She smiled shyly. "Yeah." It dawned on him. "But where do we find a priest?"

"Excuse me?" said a foreign voice. The couple turned around to find a man with ink black hair and a woman with wavy blue hair standing in front of them. "Yeah, hi. My name Is Gray Fullbuster and this is my wife Juvia. Every winter we come and visit the cursed castle. And we couldn't happen to hear your conversation and we wanted to help." he said. "That's right. Gray-sama is a priest while Juvia is a rain woman." Lucy and Natsu looked them in pure awe. Natsu's shit eating grin stretched across his face. "Hell yeah! Thanks man. We would love for you to wed us, if that's alright." Gray nodded. "It is no problem for Juvia and Gray-sama. We love to help in many ways as possible. Gray-sama is always wedding couples so he always has the papers and bible with him." Lucy smiled and responded with a, "Thank you so very much. We appreciate it a lot." Gray looked around and said, "It's already pretty late into the afternoon though. So, why don't we do this thing tomorrow?" Everyone agreed and went off their separate ways until dinner.

Lucy and Juvia had made a hearty meal for the two boys, who fucking gobbled up everything in sight. "So," started Lucy. "You said cursed castle?" Juvia and Gray just looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know about this place, do you?" They both shook their heads. "Well," said Gray. "Story is, the original rulers of Fiore, the Dragneel's, were a fun loving king and queen. They had two kids, one boy and one girl. Well one day a group of outcasts and their leader attacked the kingdom. But they had a secret weapon, a witch. She had cursed them, turning the whole family, cousins and all, into monsters. She had said that the only way to free the curse, was for their oldest, the boy, to have a girl fall in love with him. And just like that, the leader of the outcasts had defeated the Dragneel's and risen to power. He move his kingdom to Fiore and his family has ruled ever since. The King and queen were killed but they say the children escaped. Rumor has it that they still live, waiting for the son to find his one true love. He, his sister and cousins still live. I believe they do, and I'm a supporter to the original family. They also say, if you set foot in this castle, you can get a glimpse of what kind of monsters the family was turned into. But no one has seen them. It's all fable anyway."

Holy. Shit. Om my fucking god. Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of Fiore. Her family was the one that had cursed his family. Wait, so Natsu…was the prince? Her heart was shattering. How could her ancestors do this to them?! Should she tell him? He'd probably hate her. No, she couldn't. Natsu stood up and clenched his fists and growled like a dragon. "That story." he said out loud. "Huh?" asked Gray. "That story is true. And it was much more gruesome than one could imagine." "Oh how would you know?" Gray retorted. "Because I was there! Because I am Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, Prince of Fiore." "No you're not. And let me tell you, I don't like liars!" Gray yelled at him in disbelief. "Have you seen the paintings of the royal family?! Do I not look like the Prince?!" Gray had to think, but realized he was right. He bowed in respect, "My prince…welcome home. But what had actually happened?"

 _The whole kingdom was in celebration. Natsu had finally turned 17. And according to the law, Natsu was officially a man. They had a giant party down in the town center where they could have fun with their people. Natsu was with his now 13 year old sister, Wendy, and 17 year old cousin, Gajeel. They were running around, trying all the food and dancing with his family and people. He was laughing and having the time of his life. Igneel had his brother there and he gave Natsu a scarf. It was white and looked like it had dragon scale all over it. He was happier than flies on shit! But then it happened. At first it felt like the ground was rumbling, and then a guard came running and yelling in fear, "The rebels! They're attacking and they're stronger than before! Hide the women and children, keep the royal family safe!" The air was uneasy as the royal guards got into a ready stance. Sadly it didn't work. Death came all around. Natsu and his family were quickly ushered back to the castle._

 _All that did was buy them time. But time wasn't on the Dragneel's side either, because soon Henry Heartfilia came barging into the throne room with a mysterious woman. "I want you all into the courtyard, NOW!" They went, with much reluctance. When they had arrived at so said destination, Henry soon cut off Grandine's and Igneel's heads off. In. Front. Of. The. Kids. Horrified didn't even cut it. They were scarred for life. He then looked to the woman and smiled oh so creepily ad said, "Minerva, if you will be so kind." She said some weird words and then the kids bodies were on fire and hurting, changing. "May this curse be forever held over you and you're whole entire family, monsters. Be gone dragons. Flee now or die by the hands of your new ruler." she said. And with that, Henry left, satisfied. "But be warned mighty beast. This can be undone. Young future ruler, you shall one day fall in love with a girl. A girl you would have expected to hate if you knew her lineage. She, shall fall in love with you and end the family curse and be the downfall of the Heartfilia's. Now, flee, go before it' too late. Have no fear though, your castle and all its remaining items will be forever okay. I shall cast a spell to keep it intact until your rule comes to time again young prince." And with that, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel flew off with his family. A rebel had thrown a javelin and injured his neck while he tried to get away with his family. The witch was right. The castle stayed perfect, no matter how many time's Henry Heartfilia tried to tear it down and eventually moved the Capitol of Fiore to Magnolia._

 _For the first 30 years, the trio had stuck together. But soon after Natsu left to be alone. He was miserable. No human would want to interact with him. They shunned him. Feared him, hated him. He was so lonely, but wanted solitude to find this so called girl. But he had never found her. He eventually forgot about the curse and everything about him and decide to live his life as a normal dragon. That is until he smelt Lucy's scent and heard her voice._

Everyone was shocked. Natsu had been through so much before he met Lucy. She ran up and hugged him, giving him comfort. No, she wouldn't cry. She made a promise. "Natsu," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She let him cling to her and cry. Gray and Juvia had come in on the group hug. This poor boy. He was supposed to be king now, and Lucy's ancestors had taken away his birthright. It wasn't fare. She wanted to give Natsu everything. Because he gave her the one thing she always wanted, freedom. It was late and everyone needed to go to bed, so they all went separate ways.

Gray and Juvia shared a room while Natsu and Lucy each had their own room, Natsu taking the royal chambers due to birthright. Before Juvia and Lucy went to bed they explored a little and found a dress. Not any dress, but a wedding dress. They asked Natsu to see if it was okay to wear his mother's dress and was happy with it. So that was it. And they all went to sleep, except Lucy, who couldn't. She walked into Natsu's room and gently shook him awake. "Lucy? What is it? Are you okay" he asked in complete panic. "I can't sleep alone anymore. I need to sleep with someone." she told him. … Oh. That was simple. He scooched over and lifted the blankets, inviting her over into the bed. She got in and Natsu wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep while Lucy dozed off into her own dreamland.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next morning Lucy got ready while Juvia picked some winter flowers. She looked up to the black cloudy sky and smiled. Perfect. Gray and Natsu were setting up the arch when they heard yelling coming from a distance. The two boys turned towards the yelling and saw three people. It was Levy from the other day with and man that had piercings all over his face and a younger girl who had very long blue hair. They ran up to him out of breath but excited. The little girl jumped into Natsu's arms. "Natsu-nii!" exclaimed the girl with relief. Natsu smiled with his lips to her hair. "Wendy…" The other man took Levy's hand and said, "So you found her finally, huh hot head? Gi hi" "Yeah gear face, I did."

The men got ready and the women prepared themselves. With Gray at the center of the altar and Natsu at the side Lucy came walking out. Snow staring falling ever so gently. Goddess was what she looked like. Perfect is what she was. Skip all the boring stuff the preacher says at a wedding and forward to the vows. "Natsu, I can't describe how happy you've made me these past couple of months. I was lonely and you saved my. You gave me a freedom I can't have without you. I love you, and promise to make you as happy as I can within in my power." She placed the ring on his finger. "Lucy. You were the one since day one. Since the day that I took you away. Hehehe sorry about taking you like that, but I love you. You made my dark world bright, with color again. Your company is all I want and something I always crave. I promise, that I will protect you with all I can." He placed a ring on her finger. Gray spoke up again. "If anyone who does not wish to see these two wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence. "By the power vested in me, you may now kiss the bride."

And kiss they did. Full of passion, love and desire. Everyone cheered and the newlywed couple signed the official marriage license and that was it. They were official one. She was now Lucy Dragneel. There was a giant feast and dancing, to imaginary music. But who gave 2 fucks. Everyone was happier than shit. And that night, Natsu and Lucy had some couply duties to attend to.

 **Author's Note: So there it is! I told a friend that this was going to have a lemon in it but it was just so damn long that I couldn't at the moment. I promise next time. Scouts honor! I also realize I think I spelt Jellal's last name wrong so I'll get it right next time! Until then…**

 **-The Vampire Queen Lori**


	6. Here it Comes

**Author's Note: Alright Mother fuckers, the lemon I promised you my friends. Here we go…FUCK YEAH…p.s. skip if you don't like sex**

To say Lucy was totally ready for sex for the first time is a major understatement. He pushed her on the bed with dominance force. She liked it. He kissed her with a feverish passion, both exploring the ins and outs of each other's mouths. His staff was getting hard, really hard, so hard it twitched and fucking hurt. He couldn't handle it! 'Sorry if I destroy your dress mom, but IT HAS TO GO!' He completely destroyed the dress. Ripped it to shreds. Well shit, not turning back now. She had no bra. Her chest was bare ass naked. He licked his lips, staring at her pink succulent nipples. He couldn't contain himself. His left had grabbed one and his mouth. He swished his tongue around, making her moan with pleasure.

He stops and kisses her again, letting her know how much he loved her. Natsu lowers himself on top of Lucy and rubs his erect member against her. She bucks her hips against him. Fuck this shit he needed her and NOW. He rips off all his clothes and her socks and undies and prepares her. He starts off with one finger. "Are you okay? Does it feel alright?" he asked her in concern. She nods. She was already getting wet. He soon started moving it and added a second finger. Soon, moans of pleasure were louder and louder. Her orgasm was almost there, rising and rising. Almost there…and then he pulled out. "Eh?!" She was disappointed and really wet.

Natsu chuckled. "Are you ready?" he asks her. She nods, excitedly and nervously. He positioned himself and slowly entered her core. The look on her face showed extreme discomfort. He looked down with worry. "Are you okay?" he asked with obvious concern for his new wife. One tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded. "Okay," he said. "Tell me when you're ready." After taking a few breathers, she was ready. She nodded and said, "Okay go for it." while rolling her hips. Natsu started thrusting, slowly, even though it was killing him to not go faster and harder. At first, Lucy grunts were from discomfort. But soon enough, tiny moans started to come out her adorable little mouth. "Natsu…" she purred. "Faster, please!" He didn't waste a second. He sped up like a fucking bullet train. That got Lucy louder, _a lot_ louder. Natsu just couldn't take it anymore, he had to pound harder. Lucy started screaming in pleasure.

Somewhere in the castle close by two other couples and a girl were staring at the ceiling wide awake with horror. "Is sounds like he's murdering her." mumbled Wendy. "Gray-sama, let's make our own noises…TOGETHER!" Gray chuckled at her comment and pulled her under him. Levy, however, was all alone, staring at the ceiling, wondering if she could find a good book to read. She heard the door open and saw Gajeel walk in. "Can't sleep either shrimp?" he asked boredly. She nodded. "Yeah…they're making too much noise and I can't sleep by myself." He looked at her curiously and asked, "And why not?" "Because, I always had you and Wendy, and now I'm all alone." Gajeel sighed and got under the cover with her. She blushed. Gajeel…" "I'm not doing this for you shrimp. I'm doing this because you'll be here to help me drown out the noise, got it?" A blush was creeping up on his face. Levy understood his feelings, she didn't mind though. He wanted to act tough in front of her. "I understand Gajeel, goodnight." He grunted in response.

Back to the newly wedded royal couple. "Fuck…Lucy. You're so tight. Shit!" he panted. He was totally making holes in the wall subconsciously. Lucy was just there, enjoying the time of her life. "God Damn It! Harder Natsu!" she yelled at him a lustful way. "I'm trying Luce! You're taking the life right out of me! Wholly fuck Luce! You got Stamina like no tomorrow!" Many panting, heavy breathing, and curses that sound like murder later, Lucy was on the verge of pure ecstasy. "Holy shit Natsu I'm about to…" "Hold on. Hang in there Luce. I wanna…" Too late! She came and after a couple more pumps, he was a goner. His pull out game SUCKED! But, fuck it, you know? This was his new wife, he wanted more than anything to start a family ASAP. He pulled out, exhausted, and looked down to see his newly wed wife asleep. He chuckled. "You're too cute Luce. I was hoping for another round but, oh well. I love you. To the stars and beyond. No one or anything will ever tear us apart. How wrong he was. How wrong indeed.

The next morning was followed up with a blow job, a heavenly bath together and a fingering job, woooooo. Such a sexual activities this morning for the couple. Oh, also Lucy and Natsu too. The women prepared a heavenly breakfast together. And the men, being the fucking fat asses they are, ate all of it leaving enough for the ladies to feel full. The all went out to the gardens, which was beautifully wild, for a walk. Enjoying the fresh smells of the roses and other flowers, they heard meowing. They followed the noise, I mean, who wouldn't? Behind some bushes were 3 cats. One blue male, how odd, one white and one black male that oddly reminded Gajeel of a panther. Gray didn't like cats so everyone else took 'em. Natsu and Lucy took the blue one, naming him Happy because of their new happy relationship. "Natsu! It's our test as parents! We can raise him together!" Natsu nodded in agreement. "I want the white one Natsu-nii!" She named her Charle. Charle instantly took a liking to little miss Wendy. Lastly Gajeel took the black one, but he wanted Levy. "I guess we can take care of him together shrimp." Levy smiled, knowing fully well Gajeel wanted to be more than caretakers of a cat. They named this one Panther Lily. Lily for short. Welp this was a new life for the adorable couples.

Everyone was marching on the way towards the mountains. They had another two months to go. It was the middle of the night when Prince Sting, Jellal and Erza were talking strategy. All of sudden there was a giant bright light. Temporary blinding you. The closer to the mountains you got, the brighter the light. Sting understood what that meant. "Shit…" he mumbled under his breath. For him, it was not good news.

" _When the day comes that the curse of your family shall be broken, a bright light will appear. This will let you know, your bride to be shall be gone from you forever."_

Whelp, he could consider himself, cluster fucked. 'Fuck my life. Don't tell me that dragon was Natsu.' He thought. "What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Erza. "That, commander, was a curse. A curse that the Heartfilia family cast many moons ago. One that sadly I am part of. That light you just saw, the curse was broken. That dragon was the forgotten prince, Natsu." Jellal and Erza gasped. "If and when we get Princess Lucy, kill him, or else the reign of the original royal family shall rise again."

 **Author's Note: Yo guys! Sorry I would have had this out sooner but my school's anime page was hacked by german weebs. I couldn't stop thinking about it and it worried me by all the sexual stuff they put on there. I mean OUR SCHOOL COULD SEE IT FUCKS SAKE. So all is good in the world now. Old page deleted, new page up** **. Oh and I officially count myself as a successful fanfiction writer…wanna know why? I got my first hate comment! I'm so happy. Disgusted by what they said, but happy none the less. But seriously, don't hide and be a guest to comment. I want to know who you are and thank you for that really hurtful but beautiful comment. Ut seriously don't hate, appreciate. Don't like it? Then don't fucking read it dumb shits. It's what I do! Much simpler than hating on someone else's art.**


	7. The Other Lives

**Author's Note: Yo ho ho and a bottle full of parchment I would like to call fanfiction! What is up my beautiful readers? I am back to give you a glorious chapter of How the Dragon Got the Princess. I have been making a list for my short attention span and shit and on my list today was to update this little story. This chapter shall not focus on your favorite couple but on some of the lives of the people in the Heartfilia palace. SOOOOOOOOO…enjoy my darlings.**

Loke walked into the princess' chambers. If you had looked at him all you would see now is an empty shell of what he once was. He walked over to Lucy's bed and lied down, heavily breathing in her scent. "Hime…" he whispered to no one in particular. Memories of their past together started to overwhelm him and tears started to stream down his face. 'Please come back home to us all Hime.' Thank god no one was here to see him break down and cry.

 _A little boy now orphaned at the age of 5 was wandering the streets, cold, hungry and lonely. He wandered into the market street and smelled freshly baked apple pie. His stomach growled in need. He was desperate so what does he do? He steals the pie, but was sadly caught by the baker. And holy shiznit that baker saw red. "Oy! Little boy what in hell blazin do you think you're doing?!" the baker hissed. "I-I-I was hu-hungry sir." "You know what I do to little thieves like you?" "N-no sir." "I cut off their hands!" He grabbed a knife and grabbed his wrists. He tried to wriggle out of the baker's grasp, but sadly failed. The baker set his wrists onto the counter. "NO PLEASE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" "We'll make sure of that." 3…2…1… "Stop that now!" yelled a power filled womanly voice. Both people turned to see a blonde adult woman and her carbon copy of a daughter clinging on to her dress. "What are you doing to this small child?!" The baker bowed and stuttered "H-he was st-stealing some pie from me Your H-Highness. He got what was coming to him." The queen shook her head sternly. "You shall do nothing of the sort!" "B-but Your Highness!"_

 _She walked up to the little boy, crouched and gently smiled. "Hello little boy, where are your parents?" "Don't have any…" She frowned at him. "What's your name?" "Don't remember." She had to think for a moment then it hit her. "Would you like to live in the palace and play with my little Lucy here?" The boy looked over to the girl called Lucy and his heart. Call it too soon but he fell in love. He nodded as fast as he could in excitement. And that was it. His life started at the palace. He was given the name Leo, after the astrological sign, like most of the servants. He didn't really like the name. Although he kept the name he asked the other people to call him, Loke._

 _For years it was he and Princess Lucy. As years passed he loved her more and more. Flirted with others to get his mind off of her, didn't work though. After her mother's death, when she turned 16, he confessed to her. She sadly rejected him, due to servant and master confidentiality. But his heart always belonged to her. Oh well, that was life and his went to shit._

'God damn it." he thought. 'God damn it!' His daughter was missing and the dragon was probably the lost heir. And if that was the truth, then his own daughter was probably the answer to the curse. His daughter, his own flesh and blood. The blood that placed the curse on the Dragneel's in the first place. His whole life was starting to crumble right before him. How the hell did this happen so fast? Where the hell was his troops with his daughter?! Where is that dragon?! Is the curse broken? Will his people follow him if they realize the Dragneel family still lived?! Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY GAD DAMN MOTHER FUCKIN SHIT! His life was going downhill and he was slightly going crazy. 'What am I going to do?' he thought. Damn, MAYBE, if he showed some more love and devotion to his own daughter could have helped. (Stupid dumb ass) Jude started to chuckle creepily, freaking out the maids nearby. 'Whelp. I'll see you all in hell.'

Okay, back to the happy couple. (I lied…oopsies) It has been about 2 months since the happy couple's marriage and everyone was still living them. Damn freeloaders. Lucy was more tired than usual. So Juvia and Levy cooked breakfast, bringing some to the new mistress of the castle. One whiff of the food and Lucy sprang out from the bed and spewed out bile. Juvia and Levy looked at Lucy in concern. But soon they figured out what the problem was. "Lu-chan! Congratulations!" She was confused. "What do you mean?" "Lucy-san, you are with child!"

 **Author's Note: So it's short. But it's setting up the fucked up shit for later. So be prepared...MUHAHAHAHA**

 **-The Vampire Queen**


	8. Please Don't Hate Me

**Author's Note:** **Guest chapter 7 . Jul 20**

 **fuck you son of bitch**

 **you and lucy just whore**

 **hope someone kill you in your sleep**

… **So I decided to post every new hat comment I get on here. I just don't understand why people so extreme…oh well. It kinda makes happy…let me know I'm a real writer so thanks. ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER!**

Lucy sat on her bed crying her eyes out. How had it gone south so fast, like forereal doe, holy shit! Loke came in and saw how miserable she was…wait I'm so sorry. You have no fucking idea what led up to this do you? Oh my Lord I am a bad narrator aren't I? Okay let's rewind shall we?

*VCR rewinds and scenes start going backwards*

Levy and Juvia had caught Lucy and placed her back into bed. They quickly ran into the dining room and called out to Natsu. And knowing Natsu when it came to his new wife, it went 0 - 100 real quick, I shit you not. "What happened to Lucy?! Is she okay?! Did she get hurt?! Did she die?! OH MY MAVIS SHE DIED!" he exclaimed. "Calm your tits Natsu!" Levy yelled while bitch slapping him across the face. Oh lord he needed that. "Natsu-san Lucy-san is fine. In fact more than fine. Lucy-san is with child." Juvia Stated. Hearing the news, Natsu sprinted to his room to see Lucy now awake and smiling at her stomach, rubbing slowly. Natsu was happier than shit! He put his ear up to her stomach and her the little shits heartbeat, somehow. Oddly, he could smell its scent and could tell it was going to be... "It's a boy!" he exclaimed. "How do you know?" Lucy asked. "I can smell it." "Natsu? Last time I checked, you were a human not a dragon anymore." Hmmm…how odd. Whelp fuck it!

*Fast forward a couple weeks*

Lucy and Natsu were sitting in the throne room, deciding what to do with their family (Levy's Pregnant Bitches! And Juvia's been pregnant since the night they arrived at the castle. Shut up I know.) Wow what a wonderful day. Except Natsu started hearing marching coming closer and closer to the castle. Oh shit, this didn't feel right. And that feeling was correct because, moments later, Jude Heartfilia's mini army to retrieve Lucy were there. They chained Natsu up and Sting grabbed Lucy. Luckily they didn't know that the others were in the castle.

"Hello Princess~" Sting whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. "Princess?" Natsu asked while struggling. Erza and Jellal held him tighter. Sting chuckled evilly. "Oh Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. She didn't tell you? She's the Princess of Fiore. Lucy Heartfilia. The same Heartfilia blood that had that witch placed on you and your family. Or should I say _our_ family." He looked at Lucy. "Lucy, is it true? Please tell me he's lying." She never responded and tears formed in her eyes. "Natsu," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." He lowered his face so no one could see his expression. "So, you knew? All this time, you knew?" She shook her head. "No. Natsu, I was never told. I found out, by you." "AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME?!" She flinched at his outburst. "I wanted to but, I was afraid you would end up hating me." In reality he didn't. He loved her with all his might but at the moment he sure as hell was pissed so the words just sort of slipped out. "WELL I DO!" She was taken aback by his words. She was quickly silenced and hot tears of pain fell down her face.

Natsu faced Sting and asked, "And who the hell are you? What do you mean _our_ family?!" Sting Chuckled. "Do you remember your one of your uncles? One of Igneel's younger brothers, Weisslogia." Natsu's eyes widened and Sting nodded. "Oh yes. Your uncle was my father. How? Well you see after he curse was placed on our family my dear, dear cousin,Weisslogia flew to the Saber Isle and my mother had fallen in love with him. Sadly she was married to the king of the land. Did it stop her? No. Soon the king found out what had happened and had him slain. Oh yes, and my mother tricked the king into thinking I was his. So here's the catch, we may be cousin…but I am Lucy's husband to be. You will be held prisoner in the King's dungeons, forced to suffer your pathetic life away." And with that, they all left the mountains.

*Fast forward again*

And that leads us up into the part where Lucy was crying. She missed Natsu, terribly. But he refused to talk to her. Loke was drowning in sorrow for her. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. It wasn't just the loneliness it was also the fucking pregnancy hormones. "Loke, I wished you would understand." "Understand what Hime? You were captured by that thing! You were probably held captive and-" SLAP! The sound of a loud crack was heard within . She was pissed. "Don't you dare speak ill of my husband ever again." Loke was shocked. "Yeah. He was cursed into a dragon, because of my family. I fixed it. And I wasn't held captive or raped as you were going to add. I was free. For the first time in my life I was free. I was at liberty to do what I wanted. And let me tell you, we made love. Not rape, but love. This child growing inside my womb proves it. And if I had a chance to choose this life and the one he had given me? I would choose that life over and over again because, he's my everything." With that he ran off from her room and down to the dungeon.

When Lucy arrived to Natsu's cell all she could do was stare with tears forming in my eyes. His wrist were chained to the wall, he was all dirty and he had whip marks all over his body. His eye had no life in them anymore. "Natsu? Oh my Mavis what have they done to you?" He only stared. "Natsu please answer me. I am forced to marry Sting tomorrow and you're down here. I don't know what to do without you. I love you and our child. Oh lord our child! He'll probably kill it. Natsu what do I do? I'm so sorry. You should have just killed me when you found me." That was the breaking point for Natsu. "No." his hoarse voice cracked out. "Don't ever say that. I may have been angry but I love you. I would wish death upon you." "Natsu…" "Lucy I need out of here. I want to raise our child together. I want back what's rightfully mine and only you can help me." She nodded. "Natsu I have to go, but I'll think of something before I have to marry Sting tomorrow. I- I love you." Natsu looked into those warm brown orbs. He could see her sorrow, pain, love and devotion for him. He gave her a reassuring grin. "I love ya too Luce." She left with new found hope.

Later that night she got all 12 of her celestial named servants and discussed a plan. And the next day, her wedding happened. At the alter stood Lucy and Sting. "Sting do you take Lucy to be you lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "And Lucy, do you take Sting to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lucy looked to see Aquarius by the door with Virgo. They gave her the peace sign, meaning the plan was starting. She looked to Sting and glared. For the first time in her life she was going to use her voice for herself. Make herself happy for once. "Never." Everyone, excluding Virgo and Aquarius, was awestruck. "For two reasons. One? I don't even love you. And two? I'm already married and pregnant to my husband Natsu Dragneel. Sorry, but I don't lie you." With those words she ripped her dress to her knees and kicked off her pumps to run.

All her servants were right behind her. "Loke did you get the keys?" she asked. He winked at her and said "You know it hime." "Alright I'm headed down to the dungeons. Scorpio and Capricorn? Come with me while everyone else? Hold them back!" "Yes Hime-sama!" they all chanted. Lucy and her two guards ran with her down to the dungeon. Scorpio held a basket full of food and drinks for Natsu and Capricorn had a fresh change of clothes. Lucy unlocked the cell and let him out of his chains. After a good meal and fresh clothes, they were ready to get the hell out of there. They made it out of the castle and into the center of Magnolia.

"People of Fiore!" bellowed Natsu. They all stopped what they were doing to look up at the strange salmon haired man. "He looks like the lost prince." One random citizen whispered. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. And I am the lost prince of Fiore! Many years ago a curse was placed on my family. You all know the story. And it has been broken. My wife Lucy Heartfilia had broken it. I have no proof of my lineage, but please I beg of you to believe me!" He stared at the crowd. They had their doubts until one citizen had yelled, "I believe you!" and that was all it took. The town went crazy, attacking guards, yelling the true ruler has returned. One guard gpt ballsy and tried to attack Lucy. She braced herself, waiting to be impaled. But, it never came. She opened her eyes to see Natsu had covered her, with a wing? Yeah mother fuckers that's right. Natsu may have been freed from a curse but he still possessed dragon abilities. Praise the fucking lord, hallelujah! He sent a fire ball at the guard, killing him with fire. He picked Lucy of bridal style and called out, "If you want me to rule again then fight by my side! Head to the castle in the mountains! I will be waiting!" With that, he flew of. Heading back home.

Later that night, when the king and Sting went out to inspect what became of the town what they saw was horror. Guards head were on spears, blood spilling out and still fresh. Fire was still burning houses and burnt flesh could be smelled all around. It was too quite. The town had been abandoned. Only evidence that the towns people were there was in bold, large, blood stained red was, **THE DRAGNEEL FAMILY WILL RISE TO POWER AGAIN**.

Author's Note: Sorry for going into hiding. I've been doing things. But OH MAW GAWD MY NEW SENOIR PHOT FOR SCHOOL LOOKS SO SMEXY! Hell yeah! So anyway, try and guess what will happen in this little story. I bet you can't.

-The Vampire Queen


	9. If You're Ready Come and Get It

**Author's Note: Okay guys, another couple chapters to go. Prepare your tickets for the ride of the feels coming. Is it now or later? Come…read and find out.**

A couple months had passed and Lucy and Natsu sat on their thrones in the throne room, crowded with the towns folk and more. Word had spread pretty quickly around Fiore. And pretty much everybody showed up. The castle may have been big, but so many people showed up; tents were set up outside. Of course there was plenty of food to go around considering the brought food as a just in caser. They were stocked for years. Natsu couldn't be happier and Lucy was getting bigger with every passing day. Damn, that's what having a baby wit dragon powers does to you. All the men were trained and women also, if they weren't pregnant and wanted to fight. Lucy was almost done with her pregnancy and the parents to be were so anxious. The set up the nursery but the baby mamma had nesting syndrome and both pregnant Juvia and pregnant Levy and to drag her ass out of the room to socialize. Speaking of Lucy, even though her father sucked at ruling…the people of Fiore accepted her as Natsu's wife and the ruling queen by his side.

With the people trained and ready for battle, this only meant one thing. WAR WAS COMING! Natsu stood up and cleared his throat getting everybody's attention. "I know that you all followed me to help me regain my kingdom and I thank you. But I must say that lives will be lost when we go to war with Jude Heartfilia. I thank you in advance for your services and that you are the best citizens a King could ask for. So we may fight with the devil soon in hell, but tomorrow? WE PLAY DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS- I MEAN WE FEAST!" he yelled out. The people went nuts over his tiny speech. And they partied, fucked an got drunk to their hearts consent.

(Skip if you don't like blowjobs)

The next morning though, the people were throwing up, had headaches and woke up in not their significant other's bed. Whelp at least Natsu ended up in he and his wife's bed. Praise the fucking Lord for that but he had a headache and a raging boner that needed to be taken care of. However, sex was off the table. He didn't want to hurt their baby boy, who they named Ryuu. So Lucy had to figure a different way to satisfy her horny husband. "Natsu swing your legs over the bed and sit there." He was leery but did as she asked. She came over to his side of the bed, got down on her knees and spread his legs. Is she doing what I think- OH MY GOD AVERT THE CHILDREN'S EYES! She grabbed his fully erect staff and gave tiny strokes, making Natsu gasp and lean back. Good, she had his attention. She was still new to all of this, and a bit curious so she licked the tip…which was already leaking with precum. If his shaft could get any harder? It did and twitched in fucking agony! She put part of it in her mouth, swishing her tongue around to get the feel. It was hard, but soft the same time. 'Fucking go Lucy!' Natsu thought to himself. He was even more sexually frustrated than to begin with. Holy shit and he was hella thirsty before! She starts bobbing her head up and down, successfully getting moans out of her husband.

He couldn't take it. He grabbed handfuls of her hair and started pushing her head to help her. She needed support and some help, she used her hands for assistance. Oh mavis the he wouldn't stop moaning! It just felt too good. "Fuck Luce keep going…almost…" BAM! Cummed all in her mouth. Question now is…does she swallow? Natsu sure hoped so. To him it meant he didn't like you if she swallowed. But she was his wife and she already proved her love to him. But just to make sure that he knew? She swallowed. It was bit of a relief actually, for Natsu. "Thanks Luce." "Of course dear. I know you needed it considering with me being pregnant and all."

(Blowjob is over ya fucking softies who don't like sexual scenes…no offense)

Fast forward another couple of months like 2 and it was the day of the war. September, Friday the 13, XX94. The people were trained, read and anxious for the fight. Lucy waited in back with her king until she felt liquid fall down her legs. What the fuck? Did piss herself?! No, she would have known she had to pee. Plus it would explain the kicks the baby gave every 10 minutes. Fuck, she was going into labor. "Natsu." she sounded panicked. Remember, when it came to Lucy, 0 – 100. "What is it Lucy? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you dying? OH MY MAVIS YOU'RE DYING!" Levy came in bitch slapping him across the face. "Natsu! Now Lu-chan, what's the problem?" she asked sweetly. "The baby." BAM! Fucking contraction right on the spot, making her moan out in pain. "He's coming…" Levy, Juvia, and other ladies whose expertise was birthing helped Lucy into her quarters. The fight was now starting and as much as Natsu wanted to participate in, needed to be by his wife's side. So he rushed inside and waited out the exact same doors where he and his little sister Wendy were born in.

Hours and many screams of cursing, agony and yelling "Natsu this all your fucking fault" later, their newborn son, Ryuu; heir to the throne, was born. Natsu rushed in to see his tired wife and newborn son sleeping in her arms. He had a small patch of blonde hair on his head. It was golden, just like his mother. Now that he knew they both were okay he could participate in the fight. He kissed his wife's forehead and told his newly born son, "Stay golden." And with that he was off. Lucy was so tired that she breast fed her baby and had him sent to the nursery so she could rest. She was out lie a light. And watching over her was a luminous figure, with a fuck creepy ass smile! "Oh princess~" he whispered. "You thought you were safe here, but you were so very wrong."

 **Author's Note: Holy fuck who could it be! We have 1 more chapter and then the epilogue guys. Prepare yourselves! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	10. She's Gone

**Author's note: Hello hello hello there everybody! This is the last chapter. Please realize that I've loved every minute writing this. And I have to respond to one comment that I got. I normally never do this because I personally hate it when authors do it, but I have to. SO I got some really god constructive criticism by silver light of dawn. I totally agree with you. All that cussing in there is so not needed but I tend to get sarcastic when I write. This has never been edited either. So I have decided to do this, I will continue the story this way until the end and then I will redo this story. Give it to an editor and see what they can do with it, btw I need one who's willing? I plan on writing another story, completely different from this one. So watch out for it ;)**

Natsu was excited. He was itching for a good fight. He flew over the fighting crowd, scanning over who would be a good match. And what do you know? Gajeel met up right next to him. They looked to each other and smirked before descending down in different locations. When Natsu had landed, he was met with the "king". Just looking at Jude's smug face pissed him off. Natsu was first to swing his sword. It collided with Jude's and made a loud clang. Natsu was beyond angry. He was ready to stab a bitch. "You're a horrible king Heartfilia!" "Oh yeah? And you would know? You've been a dragon for hundreds of years! What do you know about being king?!" Natsu only smirked. He slashed Jude's right shoulder. Blood splurged out, spraying Natsu in the face. It was warm, thick and had a metallic smell. After a moment or two it was getting uncomfortably sticky. "I know more than you ever will. Your own people abandoned you for me! My father was ready to denounce his throne when I turned 17! I was ready when I was younger than you. Our people weren't in poverty! We were never hated! What did you do for your people?"

Jude could only glare and swing his sword. Natsu barely had time to dodge and it nicked him on the chin. "Jude, stop fighting! I hit an artery. You're dying, why not live out your last moments in peace?" he asked knowing fully well what his answer would be. "Never." Was his response. And that was it, he launched himself at Natsu. Jude, however, never had time to even strike him. Natsu was faster and far superior compared to Jude. He stabbed Jude in the jugular. It was torture for Jude to breath, but Natsu just watched as the blood spilled until Jude took his last breath and his eyes dimed and glossed over. Whelp…Life's a bitch and that's what happens. 'And now off to announce the king is dead.' thought Natsu. And with that, he flew off again.

%

The figure climbed on top of Lucy startling her awake. "WHO…" The figure shut her up by putting their hound over her mouth. "Little Lucy, I heard you had a baby~" "mph mph mmph!" "Now, I' gonna take my hand off, and when I do…don't scream or yell or I will kill you." Slowly the figure took their hand off and she stared in terror. "Now Lucy," he started "Was it a boy or girl?" "Boy, we named him Ryuu." "Ah well, I guess we'll have to make our own child now won't we?" "Wha? Sting no! Don't do this!" Ah yes, this little fucker was Sting. When Lucy had left this bitch at the altar, he was angry and hurt. Well more offended than hurt. And Sting couldn't have that. What he wants, he gets. And this case, he wanted to make babies with Lucy. He positioned himself into Lucy's core and started thrusting. This was not fun. Not like how Natsu did it. This was not love making, it hurt too goddamn much. This was full on rape. He didn't even prep her. Nope, the moans were moans of pain. Sting, the dumb fucker, thought it was moans of pleasure. 'Please make this go away. Please let me be dreaming.' thought Lucy. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

%

Natsu had just told the people they had won the battle. All had cheered, some even danced (footloose playing in the background). Now all he wanted to do was see his beautiful wife, waiting for him. He was already fantasizing what she'd do to him when he arrived. After battle sex was the best. When he turned the corner and arrived to his room he heard moans. WAS LUCY CHEATING ON HIM?! Hahahaha nawwww, she would never. Instead he saw Sting on top and tears streaming down her face. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he exclaimed.

Sting stopped what he was doing and looked over to Natsu lazily while Lucy looked over to him, terrified. "Oh you're here. I was hoping to take her away before you came back. Oh well, it looks like I'll have to do this." He pulled his pants back up and pulled out an object from…wherever. HOLY SHIT IT WAS A KNIFE! He smiled wickedly down at Lucy. "I'm so sorry my dear, I really did fall in love with you." he told her. He plunged straight down to her heart, twisting so it would never heal. Oh shit! He beheaded Sting with a swipe of his dragon claws and running straight to Lucy's side. Oh god, there was blood spilling fast. It was unbearably warm and sticky. "Na-nastu…" Said man grabbed Lucy's hands. "I'm here Luce. Everything's going to be okay. Okay?" You could hear the uncertainty and panic in his voice. She was dying, and she knew it.

She was fading in and out fast. Things blacking out and coming back. "I ne..ed you to…love our son." Oh Mavis, even breathing was hard. "Lucy, don't you dare speak as if you're dying!" Tears pouring out his face like a waterfall. But he already knew it too. This was it. Her breathing was slowing and she was getting tired. She just wanted to sleep the pain away. She started to close her eyes. "Luce? LUCY!" his voice fading away into the background as she let the darkness surround her.

 **Author's Note: So I had plans to finish this chapter earlier, but I skyped my boyfriend and he had e talk about things I didn't ever want to mention again. I ended up getting extremely depressed and had to stop writing. SO yeah…last chapter guys. Don't worry epilogue is on its way.**


	11. HOW TEH DREGON GAT TEH PRINCESS

**Author's Note: IT'S HERE!**

"And that's how the princess got the dragon." And with that Lucy closed the very old book. Her two kids looked up at her with amazement and awe. "I love hearing about you and papa meeting mamma." Said her youngest daughter Nashi. Her oldest son Ryuu was sitting down smiling, memories flooding in. Ah yes, our dear Lucy had survived that terrible night. She could remember it like it was just a hundred years ago. Which in fact was not.

%

 _Natsu was scared shitless. How could he live?! What would he tell his son? Oh hey son, your mother was raped and was killed. By the way, I was there and couldn't save her! "Fear not my King. I shall save her. But she will be different." That voice…it couldn't be could it? In walked the witch Minevera. But Natsu was leery. "What do you mean? She's Dying HELP HER! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS I WANT MY WIFE TO BE HERE!" And that was it. She casted a spell and just like that, Lucy's wound was gone and her color had returned to her face. Just as Minerva was walking away she said, "She will age along with you. She will wake up in a few days' time. Explain to what happened. Love her." And with that she was gone._

%

Skip many years later and their love was still going on strong and Natsu's pull out game stilled sucked. Hundreds of years later, with Ryuu looking like a 5 year old now, Lucy had a baby girl. They named her Nashi. Skip hundreds of years later again it's the year X015, the royal had stepped down and the people rule themselves. They were eventually forgotten but still lived their lives in the mountains. Ryuu now looked 15 and Nashi was about 10. For some reason…the kids always wanted to hear their love story save all the sexy part *Wink wink*

"Are you kids bothering your mother about how we met again?" Came in a familiar voice. I the doorway stood Lucy's hunk of a man, Natsu. It was like falling in love all over again, for each of them. "So dad just kidnapped you and you two fell in love?" Natsu sweat dropped and chuckled slightly. "Y-yeah. Something like that son." "It sounds like Stockholm syndrome to me." Well in all technicality it was. But they loved each other none the less. Now all they had to was wait for the kids to grow up and live their lives to the death. Their life was perfect. Nothing more…nothing less. And that would be it.

What ever happened to the other part of this little family? Well Wendy found a mate just about 2 years ago and now are expecting their first child. Juvia and gray are long dead but their generations lived on…knowing very well of the story and who they were. Same went for Levy and Gajeel. When she died he died also. But their future generations still live with them in the mountains. This was the life. And it was their's…All. Fucking. Their's.

 **Author's note: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnnnnnnd there it is. Your tiny happy ending. Live large and love life. PEACE OUT! *Muah* Oh and Love you too Dolen**


End file.
